Moving on
by AnnaRambam
Summary: Annie Lloyd wants to stay as far away from Bon Temps as possible, but when her old friend Sookie calls her and asks her to take a few vintage objects off her hands, she decides to go back...and meets a handsome plaide wearing hunk as well. Very steamy stuff. Rated R.
1. Chapter 1

It was about 5 in the afternoon by the time I finally reached Bon Temps. Its simple structure brought back all my memories from years ago, before I moved to. That place was a death trap, cursed or something. Both my brother and father died there so I had enough reason to be afraid and no reason to stay. Were it not for Sookie's call, I wouldn't have been back in that melancholy-like town. My old friend Sookie who happened to still have a few pieces of vintage furniture left in her attic to give me. Which is sadly, my one weakness: Vintage objects.

My pick-up started shaking as I went down an unfinished road; my guess was that the road workers took off early for beer at Merlotts. I switched on the dial of my radio and in moments started singing along to "American pie", remembering exactly the last time I saw Sookie. It was about two years ago and it didn't even last more than 3 minutes before she ushered me to my truck while at least two dozen hard looking people showed up at her house for some type marathon run. It all seemed pretty mysterious since none of them were dressed for running. I mean really, can you really get far in flannel shirts and jeans? Not bloody likely.

I turned onto Hummingbird road and my song ended and "Party in the USA" was put in its place. I rolled my eyes and turned the dial to the soul station. I was comforted by hearing the sound of what seemed to be the beginning of "Sexual healing" A smile appeared on my face as thoughts of moments in the back of old boyfriends cars when they were trying to "set the mood" came into view. My baby pulled up to the front of the familiar house. I hopped out of my truck and headed towards the porch when I noticed another truck on the side of the house. I shrugged my shoulders and rang the doorbell as I reached the screen door, expecting to see Sookie appear accompanied by her sex-with-legs brother Jason, who was always a lovely and welcomed sight to see.

There was the sound of items being moved followed by the sound of feet going down steps. I was greeted by Sookie's constantly smiling face. "'Afternoon Annie! You made good timing getting here!" She leaned in and hugged me without warning. I awkwardly patted her back and smiled. "Well, you know me. I smell vintage and I'm off." Giggling she said "Oh you! Come on in the kitchen, I made a fresh pitcher of sweet tea." When we crossed the living room and I couldn't help but stare in awe of all of the classic furniture kept in perfect condition. I stood by the doorframe as she handed me a glass of tea and tried to make small talk. That was the most time I spent with Sook since, well, ever.

Soon there was the sound of heavy steps coming down the stairs and a deep husky voice said "So Sook, anything else you want me to do to that wardrobe other than sand it?" The voice was unfamiliar to me but I didn't dare turn around. "Not right now, come on in the kitchen and have a glass of tea." She waved him forward and began pouring another cup of sweetness from the orange pitcher.

A look of intrigue spread across my face as the real muscular owner of the other pick-up walked into the kitchen, back to me, and took a long pull of his drink. "Thanks Sook, this was well needed." Sookie nodded happily and put her glass in the sink and they began chatting away. I finished my tea and put it on the nearest table with a bit of a clang, as if to say "Hi, yeah, I'm still here." Sookie turned towards me with a smile and she finally remembered her manners. "Oh shucks, almost forgot about you Annie. This is my friend Alcide from Jackson. Alcide, this is my good friend Annie from Alabama." Alcide finally turned around and faced me.

My first thought is that I am not faced by a man, but by Michael Angelos David, dressed in flannel and jeans. He was absolutely gorgeous and so hot that I started believing that there was actually smoke rising from his shirt when it was really just dust. I want one for Christmas, I want one, I want one, I want one. The next thought or more like emotion was recognition. I remembered him; he was one of the people at the marathon. A small smile appeared on his face as his eyes quickly looked me over and he extended his hand to me. "Nice to meet you, Annie." Our eyes locked and I melted in those sweet pools of seduction. "Likewise, Alcide." I held his gaze and gave his hard working strong hand a shake.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think that should be the last of them" Alcide said while wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. He had helped me bring a few side tables and an armchair down from Sookie's attic. I would've done it myself but the striking gentleman thought that I need not worry my pretty little head. My baby was all packed up and ready to go, which was great since it was getting quite late. Sookie asked me if I wanted to stay for dinner but I told her that I'd better get going if I was going to make it back to Alabama in time for breakfast. Besides, one less minute spent in this town, the better.

Just as I jumped into the drivers seat, I heard Alcide yell "Yeah Sook, I'd better be going too. Thanks for the offer though." His dark powerful eyes found mine and his voice lowered and said "You sure that truck of yours can carry all that? Looks about two heartbeats away from breaking down." I shrugged and replied "My baby's carried much more than this and still made it through, I'm sure it'll be fine." I pated the steering wheel and waved goodbye to Sookie as I pulled out back onto Hummingbird road.

I heard the growling of Alcides truck behind mine and started putting some distance between us. Insulting my baby, HA! I went through hell and back with my pick-up and it was still in pretty good condition. I lost sight of Alcides vehicle and soon turned off onto another road. When about twenty minutes later, my baby started making odd sounds. I tried to ignore them until smoke started emitting from the hood. My view of the road got foggy and my truck started slowing down until, it simply could not go on.

I pulled over to the side of the road and started swearing like a sailor as I got out and lifted the hood. Smoke greeted me with a large warm hug. "FUCK!"I exclaimed. There was really no way of fixing my baby that time, I closed the hood and rubbed it. "Why of all places did you need to die on me HERE?" I kicked the tire and sunk to the ground next to it. I don't even want to BE here. I kept remembering all the deaths that made me leave and really started to analyze my situation. I was on the ground next to my broke down truck in the middle of nowhere, at night!

Finally let myself think what I was blocking from my mind: What if a damn vampire showed up? Panic set in and I started looking around as if I was paranoid. I pulled the knife kept in my boot out and started polishing it. As if making it prettier was going to make it any better. There was a slow growl coming from down the road and soon lights. I stood and concealed my knife to my side and leaned against the door of my dead baby.

A truck approached slowly to my side of the road and I saw that it was no one other than handsome Alcide. I slid the knife back into my boot. He made his way towards my truck with a little smirk on his face. "Still sure it'll be fine?" I smiled and admitted defeat by showing him under the hood. "Yeah, your "baby" is dead. I'm surprised it lasted this long. Do you know what you'll do?" I sighed and kind of shook my head. His smirk just widened as he said "Well, we'll just have to figure that out, wont we?" His arm reached around my waist and guided me back to his truck while the other one opened the door to the passenger's side. I got in as he shut it and tried not to go crazy when the smell of his cologne mixed with his sweat reached my nose as he leaned in.

"I'll put your things in my truck and give you a ride. Since your car is pretty much useless, we'll have to leave it here. That alright with you babe?" I nodded and said "Yeah, was bound to happen eventually. I just want to get out of this town as soon as possible." I let out a nervous laugh as Alcides eyes scanned my face. "Well, I might not be able to drive you to Alabama tonight because, to tell you the truth I'm dead tired from doing manual labor all day, but I can drive you first thing tomorrow morning. You can stay at my place in Jackson for the night." I simply nodded. Just before he turned away I caught his hand and held it between my own. "Alcide, you really are..." My voice trailed as he took both of my hands and kissed my knuckles. "Don't worry about it Annie, figured that you've been through enough if you're trying to leave so fast." He ran a hand down the side of my face and cupped my cheek. "We've all got painful memories from painful places Annie, getting away from them is the best thing we can do" My eyes started to water and one tear fell down my cheek. He understood! Out of all the people who actually live in Bon Temps, it took one man who didn't to understand!

I pulled out all the stops and leaned my face into his hand. He leaned in, closing the rest of the gap between us and kissed my salty lips. His mouth was at the same time rough, but soft. Tingly because of his beard and his lips were about as delicate as his hands. I opened my mouth a little wider and slid my tongue into the first opening I got into his marvelous mouth. His mouth openeed wider to accept it and delivered its own sweet tasting tongue. An intense feeling of wanting ran through me as I rested my hands on his shoulders and pulled at his shirt. A type of hunger seemed to have erupted inside him because he was kissing deeper and with much more intensity than before.

Finally, he pulled away abruptly, breathing heavily and stared intently at my lips. Desire was playing in his gaze as carnal emotions measured my mind. "I'll get your things." His pace was quick set as he hauled the furniture into the back of his truck. My fingers traced the contours of my lips, as if to really be sure they were there.


	3. Chapter 3

Since it was quite a drive from Bon Temps to Jackson, Alcide and I had enough time to talk about almost everything. Past relationships, debt, great experiences, worse experiences. Until came the time he asked me about my reasons for leaving Bon Temps. I sucked in some air, told him all of it and by the time I was finished, there were tears begging to make their way down my cheek.

"So after Matthew died, I jumped in my baby and left this town behind me. Trying hard to forget it but I can't help but feel like guilty. As if I'm giving up." Alcide placed a hand on my thigh and said "You're not giving up, you're moving on." He brought it up to my face and cupped my cheeks once more, still looking intently on the road. The feel of his hand on my face was amazingly intoxicating. His soft yet rough hands that felt enough pain and suffering to relate to me. The smell of wood and moisture was upon it and I couldn't help but hold it closer to my face with both hands, rubbing my cheek against it.

When I looked up at his face, his eyes were staring at me, filled with longing. I let go of his hand, knowing he was going to need to need it to drive, when instead of going back to the steering wheel, he found my hand and held onto it. Entwining our fingers. The closer we got to our destination the more I wanted to make him stop the car so I could take advantage of him. When instead, I controlled my wanting of not just his lips, or his hands on me but his entire body pressing against mine.

"We should be there soon." His grip tightened only for an instant. I turned the dial to the soul station in hopes to find another feel good song. What I found was even better. If there was a specific song to set the mood without fail, it was "One heartbeat" by Smokey Robinson. I tried not to smile as Alcide began pulling at the collar of his shirt.

We pulled into an apartment building and were soon in his home. The apartment was pretty bare except for the typically normal appliances, furniture and a few masculine touches. I sat in the nearest chair as Alcide handed me a towel and one of his t-shirts. "You can go wash up if you like; the bath is through the bedroom." I held the items to me and nodded. As he was going to turn, I kissed the only part of him I could kiss at my height, which was his neck. He tensed up a little as I let go of his shoulder. "Thank you, Alcide. You're a really...understanding person." I left him in the kitchen and proceeded to the bath.

I turned on the shower to a warm setting and jumped in. I found some nice body wash that smelt like lavender and laughed because I never thought to imagine Alcide using it. When I got out of the shower, I heard the pitter patter of rain on the window. Then, the lights went out. I started to panic as my fingers found the t-shirt on the counter and I slipped it over my head. I grabbed my things and opened the door, only to find Alcides figure standing there.

"Don't worry, it's just a little outage." He lit a candle and put it on the bedside table. I set my clothes down in a corner and help set out the candles. As I gave him back the lighter, his arms reached around my waist and held me there. A small gasp escaped me as his eyes stared into mine and his breathing became heavier. In a whisper, he said "Do you want me to let go?" I whispered back "Not in this lifetime."


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya everyone! Just thought I'd say "BRING ON THE STEAMY BIT."

Enjoy! –Anna

As if my response was his green light, Alcide immediately pressed his mouth to mine. He was kissing with such intensity that my legs barely stood up. His mouth tasted like all of the seasons put together and his tongue tasted of warm whiskey enveloping my mouth and all I could do was want more. I locked my arms behind his neck to bring him closer, allowing our tongues explore the inside of our mouths.

One of his hands moved slowly below my waist and found its way to the heated core between my thighs. Another gasp escaped me as his fingers began their rhythmical massage of my sweet spot. I pulled my lips away from his as a moan followed. My panties made their way to the floor and I turned my back towards him while my hips began to move against the magical rubbing of his fingers. His other hand reached my breast and squeezed it ever so lightly but enough to make me stand on edge. His fingers played with my nipples which made me moan even more.

"Ah god, Alcide…" His fingers make their way inside my wetness and I absolutely succumbed to him. I moved my hips slowly as I pressed myself against his already growing erection. Soon, his grunts of pleasure mixed in with my moaning. "Annie, you're…damn, you're driving me crazy." I turned back towards him and found his lips, kissing them with all the passion I've ever held. My fingers unbuttoned his jeans as he began backing me up towards the bed.

Soon his jeans and boxers were kicked off and his shirt was next to them. I drank in his body and tried hard not to drool because it was as appetizing as a bag of candy was to a 5 year old. Alcide laid me on the mattress and took my nipple in his mouth, circling it with his luxurious tongue, playing with it almost. I licked my lips and started moaning his name a little louder. I brought his face up towards mine and kissed that seducing mouth of his. Exploring his mouth with my tongue and stroking his length with my fingers. Alcide closed his eyes as if in ecstasy and said "Annie…god babe..." Making it come out like a growl.

He pulled both of my hands to the side of my head with one hand and in one movement. He trailed his lips over my neck and brought them down towards my belly button. My back started arching as he began placing hickeys on my thighs but stayed clear of one area in particular which he probably meant to keep for last. His lips finally returned back to my mouth and I kissed him as if they just came back from a long trip.

We stared at each other for a moment, my breathing came back to normal, and his small smirk reappeared. He guided his length inside me and I let out a slow moan which made him go in deeper. I held onto his shoulders, taking all of him. "Hmm, think you could take it?", he whispered. I started rocking my hips slowly "More than you know." He leaned down and covered my mouth with his once more as he pulled out and went back inside me with an increased speed. Our moans deepened and got louder. "Alcide, I need you deeper" My legs wrapped around his waist and my body started rocking in motion with his. The bed knocked a specific beat and never got off track. The rain continued its pitter patter on the window and all I heard was our heavy breathing and deep moans. "Babe I …oh you feel amazing." Feeling on the verge of completely losing it, I laid my head back and screamed his name and felt him reach his breaking point a moment later as his seed ran through me. He collapsed onto the bed beside me and smiled as I laid my head on his chest.

I was awoken the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs from the kitchen. I grabbed Alcides plaid shirt and slipped it on while wandering into the kitchen. I found him in his boxers cooking up the meat in a wok with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Alcide" I walked into the kitchen and nudged him with an elbow. "'Morning Annie". He pulled me close and gave me a delicate and carnal kiss which I really did not expect. He put the food on two plates and handed me one as we headed to the table.

"So, if you want, we can leave within the next hour for Alabama. Or," He took a bite of eggs. "You can stay in Jackson for a few days. With me." When I didn't speak, he added in "If you want to of course, you can-" I stopped him with a long kiss. Smiling as I pulled away, I said "I'm not afraid anymore. You're just what I need to move on to."


End file.
